


A drabble or whatever

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Fluff, I guess???, Other, cute shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: idk something i did





	

It had been such a lousy day for them, the scratches on their skin, the patches, the scars. They were still all there. They attempted to count how many, but lost motivation halfway. They saw it as pointless, time wasting especially. He could be using this time for something else. He could be useful for once. No, they. THEY. They have to stop referring themselves as one whole person..they're not. just a fusion of some clones. They sit on the couch, pondering for a moment, kicking off their checkered boots and lounging. The sound of the Pop! of the cork rings in their ears. "Alcohol? again?" The voice behind them says, disapproving. They sigh, scoffing. Paultoryk, another fusion clone. or clone fusion. either. The other looks away, before going around the couch to grab their hand.

 

"Hey, just, come here." Toultryk rolls their eyes, the two pupils in the right in sync. They follow, being practically dragged to the other's room. "whatever you have to show me better be-" He blinks, staring at the things Paultoryk probably wanted to show them. Kittens. Three of them. He squeals loudly, going down to the floor to hug them gently. He loves cats..how did- "Go ahead, they're yours, name them." Toultryk looks towards Paultoryk, tears pricking at the edge of their eyes. He nods, probably going to name them later. Its such a nice gift. Fortunately for Paultoryk, They don't see them smile a little. Probably amused by their reaction. "Thank you thank you thank you!" Toultryk cries, finally looking at Paultoryk. They drop the smile quickly. Not because they're mad, they just don't want to break their oh so, tough facade? They saved up so much money, for the food, the shots, and the kittens themselves. They put a hand up. "Hey, remember to name one after me. dork."


End file.
